


Problem, Officer?

by AyyTheHack



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Lesbian Character, Emily is a police officer, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Tracer does grafitti
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyyTheHack/pseuds/AyyTheHack
Summary: In a dark alley in King's Row, young Officer Emily finally meets her match: a girl in a blue hoodie with paint on her fingers and a very very daring attitude.AU based on art of Tracer's Graffiti skin.





	1. Vandalism

**Author's Note:**

> This little tale is based on the amazing art of one ickleseed, who I seriously hope won't take any issue with it should he/she ever find out it exists. It can be found [here](https://ickleseed.tumblr.com/image/161100552733). Go look at it, it's amazing. I wish I could draw as well as this person.
> 
> Don't be too hard on my depiction of British characters and their police force. I'm so clueless about those topics I might as well be writing about aliens.

Vandalism. Of all things, it was vandalism. In the middle of the night. On a Sunday. In summer. _In King’s Row_. Who'd have ever suspected of _vandalism_ in King's Row?

But this time the radio said it was apparently a _riot_. Hailing from the infamous almost-twenty blocks herself, young Officer Emily Buckley had seen a few King’s Row riots before. If this was it they would definitely have the armed police there. No, this was just teenagers with bats and spray cans and things to say about omnics. So instead of the AFO’s they just sent whoever was cruising nearby to yell, run after people and maybe spray an underage idiot in the face and end up in the news in the morning. Emily didn’t want to end up in the news; her bright red hair would draw attention to her even tied under her hat. She would most definitely be named and have to spend a few days at home.

It was way too hot for this.

“This is ridiculous”, complained Emily from the passenger seat. The window was fully lowered. It was still hot. “Can’t we pretend we were halfway across the city?”

“You know the stations tracks the cars, right?”

Emily’s cruise partner had been in the force for almost a decade longer than her. If she had to be honest, he was probably in much better shape to be chasing teenagers than her. Plus the man could fire that ridiculously inaccurate taser much better than she ever could.

“I know, I know...” drawled Emily, knowing full well how much she sounded like a whiny kid. “Bloody teenagers...”

“You are literally a twenty-year old. At least half those ‘teenagers’ are older than you.”

“Well, I’m not the one defacing walls, am I? Acting like you’re twenty is just important as being -”

Emily would’ve continued her speech, but hearing the siren of another car nearby silenced her. There were already other officers on the scene, it seemed. Emily allowed herself a bit of hope; maybe she wouldn’t have to chase down anyone this time. With barely three months in the job, it was hilarious how many times she had to run after one thing or another already. Parking near a couple of other officers who were detaining a bunch of kids in black hoods and masks, Emily and her partner left their car only to be greeted by some bad news.

“Two of them ran” said the man. “Big guy in black and a girl in a blue hood. Bloke’s probably still around, but the girl ran like the devil. Might need the car to find her.”

That’ll teach her to have hopes.

“I’ll get the guy” sighed her partner. “See if you can find this girl, but don’t go too far. It’s just a kid with a can of paint.”

“Do I really have to?” complained Emily, though already walking to the cruiser. “Just a kid with a can of paint...”

“Yes, you do. Have to at least pretend you’re trying.”

\---x---

After driving around a few blocks, Emily did eventually catch the blur of a blue hoodie going into a narrow street which had no illumination since she could remember. Perfect. Following in with all the lights in her car turned off, the redhead parked and left her car, sneaking behind the slight figure of the girl in blue who was, of course, graffiti-ing the damn wall. Emily grabbed her flashlight, praying the girl didn’t have it in her to run again.

“Turn around. Hands where I can see them” ordered Emily using her best police officer voice. She was actually pretty proud of her delivery. The perks of rehearsing on the mirror. Much to her chagrin, though, the girl didn’t seem very bothered by the order. She turned around and casually tossed her spray can off into the dark street, allowing Emily to finally see her face.

Or not. She was wearing goggles. And a gas mask. And of course the hood of her blue sweater, which had its sleeves stuck into strange arm gauntlet-things. Basically the only thing the officer could make out of the girl’s head was a mop of spiky dark brown hair and large, expressive eyes behind the orange tinted goggles. Expressive enough that, even with the mask, Emily could see the girl was smiling.

“Evenin’, officer”, said the girl, her voice high pitched and laced with a thick cockney accent, somewhat muffled by her mask.

“Hands up, please” insisted Emily, trying once again to sound as serious as she wanted the situation to be. Happily for her self-esteem, the girl did comply this time.

“Is there a problem?” she asked, cheekily.

“I literally just caught you in the act of doing… that” said Emily exasperated, indicating the wall behind the girl where large red letters said Tracer. The paint was still fresh, shining in the beam of her flashlight and running down the wall.

“But I don’t even have any paint on me, officer” claimed the girl. “Just a girl out on an evenin’ stroll ‘round the block.”

Emily bristled. What the actual hell was wrong with teenagers these days. There was red paint literally staining the girl’s gloves. Emily gave her a once over. Dressed in typical troublemaker fashion, with her running shoes, skin tight pants with a color splatter theme showing off her slim, shapely, long ( _Seriously, Emily? Now with this?_ ) legs and that oversized blue sweater with strange arm gauntlet-things. So oversized, in fact, that Emily wondered how the girl wasn’t melting inside it and whatever was underneath in this heat after running for about ten minutes.

That wasn’t suspicious at all.

“Okay, I’m afraid I’ll have to search you. Open the sweater and turn around. Nothing to hide, nothing to fear, right?”

"You wanna search me? What, gonna pat me down against this wall?"

"Hey, drop the act, okay?" demanded Emily. "I can just cuff you here and go find your bloody can down the street, so just do as I say, open that sweater and put your hands on the wall."

Even behind the glare of her flashlight in those goggles Emily could see the girl's eyes glinting with mischief. This was not good.

"As you wish, officer" said the chipper girl, grabbing the zipper of her hoodie and pulling it down. Emily felt her heart stop as the girl pulled the sweater open.

_What. The. Fuck._

She had nothing on underneath, being only covered up to where her skin tight pants ended. Fully revealed under the bright light of Emily's flashlight, the girl's pale torso and beautiful breasts gleamed, chest rising and falling with her breath and light pink nipples drawing the poor redhead's eyes like a magnet. She was surprisingly well endowed, her breasts shapely, firm and smooth, flawlessly perched on her chest in all their teenage perky gloriousness. Emily couldn't stop staring, wholly distracted from her duty to the city, her mouth hanging open and her heart hammering in her chest so loudly she feared the girl could hear it.

"I... Wha -" And now Emily was stuttering, reduced to a dumbstruck fool at the sight of some graffiti girl's boobs. She couldn't look away, couldn't even move her flashlight (and deny herself the view), only stand there drinking in the sight. _Her boobs are so perfect..._

"What's wrong, officer?" taunted the girl, her heavily accented voice sounding ever so delighted even muffled by that obtrusive mask. "Weren't ya gonna pat me down a bit?"

"You're... I can't -"

"Don't be daft, it's your duty, innit? Gotta make sure I'm not hidin' anything" she continued, shrugging her shoulders lightly to make those beautiful tits bounce. Emily followed their movement like a hypnotized snake. "So come over here and put those hands to work."

Brain jumbled with arousal, running over and over like a broken record over the idea that _this girl had been running around like this, had been wearing nothing over these puppies other than that sweater_ , Emily held her flashlight in her right hand and extended her left, holding her breath only to release it with a sigh when her palm made contact the girl's torso. Her skin was just as smooth and soft as it looked against Emily's bare hand. _What am I doing?_

Her budding doubt was crushed when she dragged her hand up the girl's chest and cupped one of those beautiful perky breasts.

"Oh my God..." muttered Emily, her face flushed red like her hair, almost hiding the freckles that adorned her cute nose. _So soft..._

Even with her light, hesitant grip Emily's fingers sank a little into the girl's sizable chest. The skin was warm to the touch, silky and pliable, prompting an involuntary squeeze from the stunned officer's hand. The girl moaned cutely in that high pitched voice and spoke softly, entrancing poor Emily even further with her sweet words.

"You know, officer, you're gonna need a firmer grip to properly search a suspect... _Ah, yeah, like that..._ "

Emily obediently lifted her hand further and grabbed a handful of the girl's perfect boob, squeezing the globe and feeling that hard nipple against her palm. She could feel its weight now, measure its size in her grip. The girl had to be at least a C cup. Not bad for that slim, athletic frame of hers.

"And the other one..." urged the girl with a pleased sigh. "Gotta be thorough in these. Serious business."

Once again obeying mindlessly Emily dragged her hand across the girl's sternum and grabbed hold of her other breast, prompting another cute moan from under that mask. She groped more firmly this time, sinking her fingers further into that soft boob and dragging her palm on an aroused nipple, massaging the flesh with growing enthusiasm. Having been a huge fan of boobs since she first felt one in her grip, it was downright sad that it had been over a year since Emily got her hands on a pair of tits, and they were nowhere as nice as this criminal's beautiful pair. The redhead wanted to suck on them, fill both her hands with those perky globes and make the girl moan when she pulled those pink nipples between her lips.

But of course, she had to hold up her damn flashlight.

With a parting squeeze Emily let go of the girl's chest and instead grabbed her shoulder.

"Come here" ordered the officer, pulling the girl along to her patrol car. She needed another source of light.

"Am I being arrested, officer?" asked the girl as Emily pushed her to lean her back against the side of the vehicle.

"Only if you run" threatened the redhead. "I'm not done searching you yet."

With one pointed, lustful look to her chest, Emily let go of the girl and walked around the car to open the driver side door, turning on the headlights of the cruiser and flooding the dark street with light. Coming back around she was happy to find the girl was still exactly where she left her, leaning against the police vehicle with her tits out without a care in the world, and even happier to find herself with both hands now free to explore that amazing rack. But first things first. She swallowed her shame and the growing fear of getting caught and asked:

"What - what do I call you?" Emily leaned with her arms at the sides of the girl's shoulders.

"You can call me Tracer" said the girl. "And what do I call you, officer?"

"Buckley. Emily Buckley."

"Officer Buckley" giggled Tracer.

"Just, uhh - just Emily, please."

"Well, wasn't you searching a suspect, Ms. Emily?" So cheeky. Emily raised her hands but surprisingly didn't attack Tracer's exposed chest. Instead she went for her mask.

"Can I unmask the suspect first?" she asked, really hoping the girl would say yes. Tracer simply lowered the hood from her incredibly spiky hair and waited. Carefully, Emily removed the goggles and mask over the girl's head.

Tracer was lovely. She was cute as a button, a wide smile adorning her friendly features, big brown eyes shiny in the indirect flash of the headlights. She even had a light matting of freckles on her own face, visible only at close range like they were now. Her hair was a wild thing with gravity-defying spikes but, if anything, it only made her cuter, a tomboyish appeal to her very feminine frame.

"You're very pretty..." sighed Emily shyly, her eyes now glued to Tracer's. The girl laughed, delighted at her reaction.

"Aw, thanks luv. You're awful pretty in that uniform too. Though -" Tracer raised her hands and removed Emily's hat, placing it on the car behind herself and pulling crimson tresses free to run down the officer's back. "Yeah, much better. Always did love a ginger. Specially a ginger in a uniform, who has me all defenseless where nobody can see to search me... _ah_!"

Emily once again grabbed Tracer's breasts, but this time both at once, planting two hands on soft warm flesh and tearing a moan from the perky girl, who was holding her sweater open to give Emily unrestricted access. Those heavenly tits felt so nice, just the right size to fill Emily's hands, soft to the point of feeling like pillows in her grip but still so damn perky that they barely jiggled when the officer removed her hands to run them down the girl's sides, giving her body firm gropes like she was actually searching her, enjoying the feeling of lean muscle underneath feminine curves. Emily reached Tracer's round hips and finally pulled the girl's body into hers, bending forward to bury her head into the crook of her neck and letting her hands run up the short teen's back only to roam back around and return to those magnificent boobs. Tracer giggled again, her hands coming to rest on Emily's bum and giving it a swift squeeze of her own. The officer nipped at the skin under Tracer's ear and the girl moaned, biting her lower lip. Squeezing both her sizable tits at once prompted an even louder moan. So sensitive and vocal... this might be a problem.

"Be quiet" urged Emily. "There are other officers around."

"Maybe you should detain me, then. Throw me into this ride of yours and take me right back home so you can give me a very thorough search... Maybe use these cuffs y'all carry around..."

Emily felt her heart skip a beat at the idea. The very thought of Tracer cuffed and helpless on her bed, sweater open like this, her enchanting breasts fully at the mercy of her hands... Emily shook her head.

"I can't, they track the damn car. Plus I'm on the clock" explained the officer.

"Aw, officer, you're not about to let me get away with that, are ya?" asked the girl, indicating the spray painted wall behind Emily. "If I confess to it, dontcha have to take me in? Who knows what I might be hidin' in my pockets, or down my pants..."

The very idea that Tracer could hide anything in those ridiculously tight pants was bonkers, but the girl's teasing was making its point.

"So you're confessing?"

"Sure, Ms. Emily. I did that. And I promise ya I have more illicit stuff on me. I'm good at hiding them, so you're gonna have to be... invasive if you wanna find out."

She smiled all throughout this tirade, and Emily had enough. Screw the consequences. She didn't even live far from here. And if the prospect of having her way with the pretty girl wasn't enough, her head went completely out the metaphorical window when Tracer pulled her down into a kiss. Being such a physical person Emily loved kissing, and like everything about her Tracer's kiss seemed to move at a greater speed than other people usually function. She had her tongue in the officer's mouth before Emily even had the chance to reciprocate and her hands were already around Emily's neck, pulling her closer and deepening their contact.

Emily caught herself as quickly as she could and responded to the girl's advances, wrapping her tongue around that invading muscle and tilting her head to let their lips feel each other completely. Though her hands roamed Tracer's athletic body, feeling up and down her toned abdomen and slim waist, thin neck and smooth collarbones, like a moth to a light bulb they eventually returned to her exposed breasts, groping eagerly like a horny teenager. _I'm so screwed. These boobs got me hook, like, sinker and the better part of the bloody rod_. Emily just couldn't get enough of Tracer's chest. There wasn't any semblance of reason about it: the redhead just wanted that gorgeous cleavage in her hands and mouth, all over her face, wanted to slap them and watch them bounce, pull and bite and suck those nipples to hear their delightfully sensitive owner moan in that sweet girly voice of hers.

Hell, and she didn't even know this girl's name.

"All right, get in there" ordered Emily pulling away from their lip lock and opening the back door of the car. If this was going further (and it was definitely going much further), it would be at a more private place where she could properly enjoy Tracer's body and revel in all the sounds she could rip from the girl. "I'll make something up for the station but you're definitely coming with me."

With a laugh Tracer grabbed her mask and goggles from the roof of the car and dropped into the seat, leaving Emily to close the door and tame her raging heartbeat. She was bringing a girl she just met home. A criminal, even though the worst thing Emily had seen her doing was spray paint a wall. She was doing it with a police cruiser, while on the clock (just barely on the clock, but still) and wearing her uniform. She was already starting to question her decision making when she entered the driver's seat and looked at Tracer in the rearview mirror. The cheeky girl, it seemed, hadn't bothered with closing her sweater. Sitting on the back of Emily's cruiser with her boobs out, legs crossed on top of the seat like she was in the back of her girlfriend's car instead of an official vehicle, Tracer caught her staring and laughed soundly.

"Eyes on the road, officer!" exclaimed the girl, apparently having the time of her life teasing Emily with her mouthwatering chest. "Don't wanna cause any accidents because you had your attention glued to a girl's boobs, do ya?"

"M-maybe you should cover them up, then..." stuttered the redhead, blushing furiously. Tracer let out an uproarious laughter at the suggestion.

"And deny ya the view of all the bouncing that's gonna happen 'cause of these crummy old Row streets? What kinda tease do you take me for?"


	2. Two Girls and a Sweater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not responding to all them comments or coming back to this story earlier. I almost never actually visit AO3 unless I have something to post, so I didn't even know there were that many. What a crazy surprise, last time I checked there was like two. Anyways, this ain't over yet.

It was decidedly a miracle that Emily managed to come up with an excuse for the station and drive the few blocks to her apartment without throwing the car into a wall. King's Row was an old and frankly not very good neighborhood. That means patchy, unleveled asphalt. And Tracer was bouncy. So very deliciously bouncy. About halfway through Emily considered turning around and driving the rest of the way in reverse; considering she spent a lot longer focused on the rearview mirror than on the street ahead, it would probably be safer.

Just as bouncy in personality as she was physically, Tracer was constantly talking, complimenting Emily's hair ( _It's just so red, ya know? Smells good too, like berries, or something fresh like that_ ), her looks ( _Love your freckles, by the way. Mine are just there but yours is like someone sprinkled them in your face to decorate and it makes your nose look so cute_ ) and commenting on the situation ( _You know, I've never been in a police ride. Probably a good thing so far, but I'm definitely liking it now_ ). All the while looking completely unbothered by Emily's blatant fixation on her exposed, jiggling bust. She even laid back against the seat and opened her arms at one point, putting on a show for the lustful redhead.

At the very least Tracer had the decency to zip up her hoodie when they arrived. Emily didn't live in a posh downtown apartment, but she was relatively well-off for someone living in King's Row, and certainly didn't want to deal with a neighbor seeing her walk a topless girl into her apartment in full police gear. Once they ran into an older fellow on the way in, though, she was suddenly hit very hard with the notion that _Tracer was naked under that sweater_. The man briefly acknowledged Emily and the girl, perfectly unaware that only that blue fabric was between his eyes and the sexiest chest in London. Emily couldn't contain herself. Even the short walk from the parking spot to the entrance hall of the apartment building was too long without seeing Tracer bare chested.

Pulling the giggling girl with her into the emergency staircase Emily pressed her up against the wall a few steps up and hastily pulled down the zipper of her sweater again. What a glorious sight it was. Tracer had no right to hide this view from her.

"So I understand you live in the stairs?" pointed out Tracer, smiling brightly at the thirsty, embarrassed officer.

Emily couldn't answer. Right now her mouth was very busy, moaning softly while full of Tracer's left breast, her hands massaging the girl's other globe and holding up her arm. Tracer moaned at the attention to her sensitive chest. She had been aroused all night running around naked under a zip-up hoodie. Sure, she did it for the thrill, but she couldn't deny that hooking herself a gorgeous, blushing and endearing ginger cop _with freckles_ who was a total junkie for a nice pair of tits had her mild exhibitionism beat by a kilometer. With just one flash the pretty officer was eating out of her hand, and now that she finally got her mouth on her target, it seemed she was in no rush to stop her adoration of the shorter girl's chest and her pink nipples. Emily bit the pebbled buds, sucked them into her mouth, rolled them between her fingers, pulled them up delicately drawing a long moan from Tracer that had her weak on her knees. This lovely girl was just so responsive. It made Emily want to see how loud she could make her be.

But for now she was completely entranced, and though Tracer was playfully goading her to get a move on and take her home, she was in no rush to depart with the girl's chest and to be fair, Tracer was moaning out in pleasure at the treatment, pulling Emily's head more firmly into her chest with her hand and massaging her scalp.

"Come on, Ms. Emily. You can keep playing with them up in your place, y'know," she said, both hands running through Emily's long hair.

Finally separating from the objects of her newest obsession, Emily gave that pink nipple a parting suck and locked eyes with Tracer, holding the sides of the hoodie and blushing furiously with a determined look on her face.

"Um... please don't zip back up again," she asked, thoroughly embarrassed by her request but unable to stop herself from trying.

"Hah, you want me to walk up to your apartment like this?" asked Tracer with a giggle. "Damn, luv, you're actually pretty kinky, aintcha? Wanna show me off to the neighbors, make'em all jealous you get to suck on these beauties?"

"Nobody uses the stairs," explained Emily hurriedly, feeling herself blush even harder at Tracer's dirty talk. "I just... like seeing you like this."

Tracer smiled wickedly. "Okay, but on one condition."

"W-which is..."

"I want you to mark me. Put that mouth right here -" Tracer placed a finger on the topside of her left breast, right above the nipple. "And gimme a hickey you can see from across the block, so I can show it off on the way up."

As if Emily needed any sort of encouragement to get her mouth on Tracer's breasts. The girl had barely finished her condition when Emily dove in, locking her lips exactly where it was indicated and sucking on the silky skin. Tracer moaned even louder.

"Yeah, right there... _mark me_... I wanna show everyone we see on the way how hungry you are for me!"

Filing away for later the information that marking was definitely a go for Tracer, Emily lightly bit her boob, soothing it with her tongue and peppering it with kisses before sucking the patch of skin back into her mouth, savoring the sensation and pulling until the globe dropped with a pop from her lips, jiggling into place with a visible light purple bruise above her nipple. It was not enough. Minutes rolled by while Emily worked on marking Tracer's creamy skin. Pulling out with one final suck, the redhead watched delighted as that beautiful tit bounced up and down on Tracer's chest, a very pronounced hickey now adorning it. _I marked her. Holy fuck, I actually put a mark on this girl_. Unable to contain herself (and really, why should she) Emily rushed ahead and claimed Tracer's lips with her own this time, much to the girl's delight if her muffled moan and the arms thrown around her neck were any indication. The officer's own hands rested on the curve of slim hips, pulling Tracer's body against hers. Fuck, she couldn't wait to feel the girl's bare skin against her own. It was this thought that finally convinced her to get on with it, and she pulled away from the kiss.

"Okay," huffed Emily, slightly out of breath. "Let's go before someone does show up."

"I though you said nobody used the stairs," teased Tracer, turning around and starting to climb the stairs backwards, so as to not deny Emily one second of staring at her bouncy chest. The redhead, of course, followed like a puppy.

"There's always a chance..."

"And you want that to happen? Want someone to show up here, see me like this, with my boobs out and this hickey on me?"

This girl was just too much. Grabbing her by the shoulders Emily turned her around and pushed.

"All right, hurry up," muttered the officer. "I hope you can make good on all this teasing."

"Teasing? Why, I resent that implication, officer."

"Yeah, yeah."

\---x---

All things considered, one couldn't possibly fault Emily for positively racing the rest of the way to her apartment. Or for almost not getting the key right in her hurry to get in before anyone walked by and saw Tracer in her current state of undress. Or for immediately grabbing the girl by her shoulders and shoving her against the door once they were in. Really, if anyone was at fault, it was Tracer's chest.

"So eager, luv. What happened to that shy officer from before?" asked the brunette. Emily took a while to answer; leaning against the door and holding that blue sweater open with her hands, she was mildly distracted to say the least.

"We were in public. Plus, you've been teasing me for what, an hour now? Who even goes out into the street dressed like this?"

Tracer giggled. "I know at least one police officer who definitely likes the way I dress. You see, this girl just can't wait to get her hands on me when I show a bit of skin..."

"Really?" asked Emily, moving to kiss her way between Tracer's breasts and towards a rosy nipple. "Must be one awful police officer if she fraternizes with vandals."

"Oh, you have no idea. I even - _oo_ \- heard she cuts her shift and makes off with a cruiser just to get girls to her home."

Emily gave her nipple a small bite and pulled up.

"Someone should fire this person. Completely unacceptable conduct," she muttered distractedly, replacing her mouth with both hands on the girl's breasts, rolling the sensitive peaks between her fingers lightly shaking them to make the mounds bounce.

" _Hnng_... you really gonna spend the whole night just playing with my boobs?"

"You don't think I can? You have the best boobs I've ever seen. How did you know, by the way? That flashing me your tits like that would work?"

Tracer's mischievous smile told everything Emily needed to know. "Oh, I'm just a daredevil like that, luv. You were so pretty in this uniform and trying to be all serious, figured I might as well give you a little show."

"And what if I wasn't even interested in girls?"

"I'm never wrong with that. You totally are, and now you got a girl right here, all randy and helpless in your house with 'the best boobs you've ever seen'. So what do you say we take this to a bed or even that couch right there so I can take a peek under your uniform too?"

Letting Tracer go from the door, Emily locked it after the girl walked past her, only to turn around and hug her from behind and start kissing the back of her neck, hands immediately finding her chest and fondling, much to the brunette's amusement.

"You're totally obsessed, aintcha? What is it with you and boobs?" she asked, laughing.

"Always loved them," explained Emily in between kisses. "I mean, I love girls' bodies like, in general but... boobs are just so nice and soft, and yours fit in my hand so well, and you're so sensitive...

"Sure am."

"And I just found it so bloody _hot_ –" Emily squeezed Tracer's chest for emphasis, drawing a low moan from her. "– that you were walking around with them hanging like that just under the sweater. Not even a bra. I just wanna eat you up when I think of it."

"Then do it," challenged Tracer. "Lay me down on your bed and eat me up. I wanna see how many hickeys you can put on them."

Emily's hands fell to Tracer's forearms, feeling her gauntlets.

"How do you take these off?"

"Let me do it and you can worry about taking off all that cop gear, deal?"

Emily didn't have to be told twice, removing her belt and starting to unstrap her vest while Tracer went about removing the curious pieces in her arms. Soon enough they had reached Emily's cozy room, leaving a trail of uniform pieces behind them. Emily was only in a shirt and underwear. Tracer had only removed the gauntlets, though, apparently knowing full well how Emily would just love to unwrap her like a gift. She even zipped up her hoodie, the little tease. _This cannot stand_. Sitting down on the edge of the bed and pulling the girl into her lap, she fondled Tracer's athletic thighs and gave a meaningful look to the closed sweater.

"I thought I told you not to cover them up," she chastised.

"Oh, be nice," snickered Tracer. "I was thinking about you. Just open it up slowly this time, make it nice and easy..."

Emily followed the girl's advice, giving her a quick over clothes squeeze before grabbing the zipper and pulling on it slowly, revealing her cleavage inch by tantalizing inch. She stopped at the navel, pulling the halves apart to reveal her entire breasts. Pale, creamy, just the right size and so, so perky, candy pink nipples standing as testament to the girl's arousal, that noticeable hickey right above her left peak.

"God, they're fucking perfect..."

"Stop gawking and finish your job, officer," ordered Tracer, smiling. "Don't think I'll let you be the only one to see some knockers tonight."

"I'm taking it slow, like you said. It would be a crime to not give these the proper attention, you know. I'd have to arrest myself."

But Emily did finish pulling open the hoodie, once again exposing Tracer from the waist up completely. Even now she was struck speechless by the girl's beauty: she had a runner's physique, both slim and mildly curvy, a slight muscle tone underneath her smooth skin giving away her activities. Her face was lovely beyond words, with that light sprinkle of freckles, smile that seemed to be a permanent fixture on her features and those big shiny eyes. Even her wild spiky hair added to the adorableness.

"Did I tell you about how pretty you are?" asked Emily, much to Tracer's amusement.

"Mighta mentioned it," she sassed. "You wanna talk about how pretty you are next?"

Emily, who was already all over the gorgeous breasts on display for her, muttered "Just give me a few minutes."

"Hah. You're just a regular old boob girl."

"Anyone would be if they got their face in these," said Emily, emphasizing her point by burying her face between both mounds and pushing them against her cheeks.

"Yeah, but as much as I love you getting so worked up over me, I'm really all eager and I wanna see you too. I promise I'll let you play with them again, okay?"

Tracer's pleading was really probably the only thing that could've got her to part with these amazing tits. Sighing, Emily pulled back and allowed Tracer to climb up on the bed while she got up. Tracer turned to look at her, a salacious smile on her face.

"Now take off that shirt and let me look at ya."

So Tracer wanted a show. Smiling herself at the pretty brunette in her bed ( _holy shit holy shit she's in my bed we're in my bed_ ) she turned around and pulled up her shirt while teasingly rolling her hips before throwing the article away. She heard the sound of movement on top of the mattress one second before Tracer had her hands on her swaying hips and started kissing along her spine.

"Would you believe me if I said even your back is sexy as hell?" she asked in between kisses. Emily laughed. She's so freaking adorable.

"Control yourself, you randy girl. Or you don't want me to take off the rest?"

"But I'm right 'ere," protested Tracer. "I can just take'em off for ya."

"Sit down and let me tease you a bit," commanded Emily. "Call it payback."

"How about torture?"

"Shush," said the ginger, hearing Tracer sit back on the bed. Resuming her wavy motion, she slowly reached around her back and pulled her eye-catching hair over one shoulder. Grabbing the straps of her bra next, she slid them down her arms and left the piece tied only around her torso. Finally going for the last step, she snapped it open but still refused to remove it, holding the cups to her breasts with her hands. Smiling wickedly she turned around to find exactly what she expected to find: Tracer sitting cross-legged on her mattress, staring hypnotized at all her exposed skin.

"Oh my God, you have freckles on your shoulders," said Tracer in an awestruck whisper. "And they go down your back and your chest and... shit, do you have freckles on your boobs? Please tell me you do."

Emily found herself actually blushing at this. Was it possible to be overdosed on cuteness? She suspected she was close to finding out. Moving to straddle the hyper girl's legs Emily decided to give Tracer what she wanted after all.

"Why don't you take a look and find out?" she asked, finally dropping her bra and giving the brunette an unimpeded view of her breasts (which did, in fact, have a few stray freckles on them. Damn ginger skin.)

Tracer seemed to be really a lot more partial to her skin than Emily herself. Her eyes were wide with wonder, mouth hanging open as she just looked and looked. Though in her humble opinion they were nowhere near as perfect as Tracer's, Emily did kind of like her bust. She was relatively big, something made more surprising thanks to her tendency to wear loose sweaters and, of course, a vest for her job, and while certainly not as perky as the spiky-haired brunette she was not saggy, her mounds sitting proudly on her chest, their top half lightly sprinkled with freckles. Emily let out a low moan when Tracer finally pulled herself together and groped her chest with both hands right away.

"I'm gonna count every one of these freckles," promised the girl. "With my mouth."

"So you're a freckles girl, then."

"Oh yeah," sighed Tracer. "First you have this beautiful hair, then all these freckles and they're all over your boobs which are actually a lot bigger than I thought under all that stuff you were wearing, thanks for fooling me... can you get more amazing? Next you'll tell me you're a squirter too, and that you get cuddly after you come."

Emily blushed at the girl's forwardness, but still decided to play along. There was no reason to hesitate: she definitely wanted most of everything Tracer had to offer.

"Really, that's your idea of a perfect girl? A ginger with bad skin and big knockers who squirts and cuddles after sex?"

"And they have to be wearing a uniform too," gushed Tracer. "So, did I score?"

"Guess you'll have to work to find out, huh."

"Love a challenge," she concluded, lifting her head and kissing Emily full in the mouth. She ran her hands on that deep red hair, apparently as infatuated with it as she claimed to be, while Emily tried to process all the sensations assaulting her, from being sat upon Tracer's slim thighs to the girl's skillful lips dancing around her own, her tongue wrestling against the ginger's, fingers combing her thick hair, a pair of breasts mashing against the undersides of her own, wetness ruining her knickers.

"Alright, go lie down, lovely," said Tracer pulling away.

Obeying without question even while she remembered she was supposed to be giving the orders here, Emily moved to lie down on the bed. Tracer moved on top of her, body against hers, her open blue sweater draped over her back, clothed legs caressing Emily's smooth thighs.

"I thought you said you wanted me to put some more marks on you?" asked the ginger.

"Nah, that can wait. You brought me home, so I gotta earn my stay."

Tracer's idea of earning her stay was apparently involved with the hand inching down Emily's navel. They were kissing again, and Emily caught herself thinking how little she would mind to kiss this girl a lot more often. Maybe even everyday. Tracer was so vivacious and energetic, her body was so sensitive, her smile easy and reassuring. _And her tits are amazing too_.

A moan was ripped from Emily's throat when Tracer's hand slipped under her knickers and ran over the fine hair atop her mound. The girl broke their kiss and looked down.

"Ooh, red downstairs too. So you're a natural," she said, amazed.

"Of course I'm bloody natural," responded Emily feigning to take offense. "If I was to paint my hair you think I'd go with this traffic light color?"

"Oh my god, stop that," chastised Tracer, bringing both hands to the sides of Emily's face and running them through her hair. "Your hair is amazing, your skin is perfect and if you don't start seeing it my way soon we're gonna have some problems.”

“I can't let you be the judge of that. You said you had a thing for gingers. You're biased.”

“I'll show ya biased,” said Tracer, diving in for another kiss and pushing her hand back into Emily's underwear. The redhead gladly allowed the vivacious girl full control over their kiss, knowing by now that she would reliably set it to a hungry, bruising pace. A pair of long slim fingers was now running along her lower lips, testing the waters Emily suspected, but there was no need for that. She had been soaked since she first laid eyes on Tracer’s amazing chest, something the girl obviously noticed.

“So wet,” she groaned against Emily’s lips. “Were you thinking of naughty things on patrol, officer?”

“It's all because of this crazy girl I found,” responded Emily, sarcastically. “One second I’m giving her orders, the other she’s showing her tits to me in the middle of the street.”

“Well lucky you got little old Tracer here to relieve all that inappropriate thinkin’.”

Tracer pulled up from her body and moved down to her legs, pulling her knickers off completely and leaving Emily in her birthday suit. Running her short nails along the redhead’s soft thighs she lowered her mouth and started kissing up her stomach, diving her tongue briefly into her belly button and causing Emily to giggle at the sensation. Soon enough Tracer had her mouth on the officer’s left breast, sucking on her nipple and fondling the globes. Eventually however she decided to make good on her earlier promise and moved further up starting to lay kisses on the freckles that adorned the ginger’s tits.

“You're not really counting them, are you?” asked Emily, looking in amusement as the girl groped her and continued kissing her skin.

“I thought I would,” answered Tracer. “But now I think it might take longer than I thought to cover these big boobs of yours.”

It seemed a change of tactics was in order, as Tracer switched from individually kissing her freckles to long, broad licks and wet open mouthed kisses across her flushed skin, sucking in here and there to leave her with faint purple marks. Emily was suddenly thankful for the high collar of her uniform.

“They're not that big,” she groaned after a particularly long time was spent sucking on her right nipple.

“I dunno, looks pretty big to me,” answered Tracer, showing her point by grabbing one of the globes with a dainty hand and marveling at her inability to cover it completely. “ _Hmm_ , definitely how I like’em. Bet these would look amazing in a sweater, or maybe a bikini some two sizes too small.”

“Yours are still prettier.”

“We gotta work on your self-esteem, luv,” said Tracer, moving to finally be face to face with the redhead again. “You got any idea how many people would do horrible things to have a busty ginger like yourself in their bed?”

“Are you one of those people?”

Tracer laughed and kissed Emily with renewed passion, once again overwhelming the officer with her fast, unrelenting tongue work. Her hand went once again to the apex of the ginger’s thighs, but Tracer had purpose now, using her slim fingers to massage her soaking lips and finally slip inside her with her long middle finger, drawing a long moan from Emily in between their making out.

“Oh my god, yes. Tracer…”

“The name’s Lena, luv,” corrected the brunette. “And I would go a lot further than tagging a wall.”


End file.
